bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryan Amusements (Level)
Ryan Amusements is the third level in BioShock 2. It is a theme park designed by Carlson Fiddle, built to teach Andrew Ryan's propaganda to the young children of Rapture. The ride and exhibits are designed to make the viewer hate and fear the surface world, featuring displays such as giant hands labeled "The Government" blocking artists from their work and pushing down brilliant scientists. It is also in this level that the player will make eye-to-eye contact with Augustus Sinclair, founder of Sinclair Solutions, who will ask Delta to perform a service for him. This is also the first level where the player can adopt Little Sisters, and will have to gather ADAM from two corpses to buy the Incinerate! plasmid at the Hall of the Future. Rapture Museum The Rapture Museum occupies the main lobby of Ryan Amusements. Its six audio-visual exhibits show a stylized history of Andrew Ryan founding Rapture, and the building of the underwater city. All but one of the exhibits have survived the decades since the park went out of service. Journey to the Surface Journey to the Surface is the main attraction in the theme park. It is presented as an imaginary ascension to the surface world, showing all the horrors awaiting anyone who would wish to leave Rapture. The journey is outlined by hellish neon flames, and to the sides of the ride the viewer can see various wax and animatronic displays damning the surface world and its politics. Interspersed with these exhibits are animatronic Andrew Ryans, lecturing on the evil of the parasites on the surface. The El Dorado Restaurant The El Dorado Restaurant was a small cafe where visitors could have a meal during break in exploring the many attractions in the theme park. Here, the player will find the Drill Power tonic in its entry hall, and the first Big Daddy and Little Sister. Hall of the Future Hall of the Future was an exhibit where visitors could observe and test the powers of plasmids. Here the player will find two Gatherer's Garden. One holds the Incinerate! plasmid, which Delta must use to unfreeze the blocked door in the Atlantic Express train station. Hall of the Future also features a small cafe area which is blocked by ice. The player can reach the second Gatherer's garden inside it by melting the ice with Incinerate! which leads to a room advertising the Winter blast plasmid via a house wife having a problem in a her kitchen. Gift Shop The gift shop of Ryan Amusements is a tacky store where tourists can buy candy, drinks, cards, toys and dolls. The entryway of the shop features a shoe shine station and a small bar. One wall of the shop is a window showing a panorama of the city. Most of the inventory of the shop is low quality since the manger, Silas Bantam, made a deal with Augustus Sinclair to increase profit by using cheap manufacturing labor in Pauper's Drop. The Gift Shop also contains the only restrooms in the amusement park. New Discoveries Single Use Events *There are 2 Power to the People vending machines. New Weaponry *Gatling Gun New Plasmids and Tonics *Incinerate! *Sports Boost *Drill Power *Booze Hound New Enemies *Bouncer *Little Sister *Machine Gun Turret Audio Diaries *Sofia Lamb - Eleanor's Progress - On a crate with candles in the Park Entrance area. *Carlson Fiddle - The Old Sheepdog - On a desk in the Manager's Office. *Nina Carnegie - Volunteer - Under a bench in the top central area of the Rapture Museum. *Silas Bantam - Cutting Corners - In a crate next to a safe in the Gift Shop. *Sofia Lamb - Rapture is Deliverance - On a shrine in the ladies restroom of the Gift Shop. *Eleanor Lamb - Eat Dog - In the hallway leading to the El Dorado Lounge. *Mark Meltzer - "Child" and Guardian - On a counter in the far alcove of the El Dorado Lounge. *Nina Carnegie - You, Me, and 1959 - On a desk in the Ride Maintenance room at the entrance of Journey to the Surface. *Carlson Fiddle - Escape Plan - Beside a gatherable corpse in the Ride Maintenance area of Journey to the Surface. *Andrew Ryan - Lamb the Problem, Sinclair the Solution - On crates in front of Conformity & Co. exhibit of Journey to the Surface. *Sofia Lamb - Truth is in the Body - On desk in the workshop room above Collapse Ave. in Journey to the Surface. *Nina Carnegie - Deterioration - Beside a corpse on a ledge, accessed by climbing up a hand in a storage rack at the back right of the family exhibit. *Stanley Poole - Working for Sinclair - In an alcove of the flooded room with a Power to the People machine in Journey to the Surface. *Mike Novak - Doctor Lamb - Near the security camera, in a small room blocked by breakable wooden boards in Journey to the Surface. *Andrew Ryan - Efficacy - In the maintenance hallway across from the Lighthouse at the end of Journey to the Surface. *Devin LeMaster - Dating Tip - In the locked employees only room at the beginning of Journey to the Surface. *Gil Alexander - A Father's Love - Beside the Vita-Chamber in Hall of the Future. *Grace Holloway - Disappeared - Inside the frozen iceblock at the Park Entrance. *Augustus Sinclair - Wooden Nickels - In the previously locked room with an Atlantic Express door in the train station. Video Video:Bioshock 2 Ryan Amusement Park Gameplay Part 1 HD|Ryan Amusements Preview 1/3 Video:Bioshock 2 Ryan Amusement Park Gameplay Part 2 HD|Ryan Amusements Preview 2/3 Video:Bioshock 2 Ryan Amusement Park Part 3 Gameplay HD|Ryan Amusements Preview 3/3 Video:Bioshock 2: Audio Tours: The Foundation of Rapture Video:Bioshock 2: Audio Tours: The Parasites Say No! Video:Bioshock 2: Audio Tours: From the Desk of Andrew Ryan Category:Locations Category:Ryan Amusements Category:BioShock 2